Barney's Party Celebration (in SagwaFufuandHunHun's dream)
Barney's Party Celebration is Barney Home Video. It was originally released in September 2, 1997. Plot Barney and his friends have a party celebration, with special guests Adam, Amy, Tina, Derek and Jeffery. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Hinojosa) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #A Party Celebration (tune to: Kids for Character theme song) #On Top of My Spaghetti #Growing #If You're Happy and You Know It #On the Car and Having Fun #Castles So High #Happy Dancin' #Colors All Around #The Rocket Song #Moon Medley: (Pat-A-Cake, London Bridge and Ring Around the Rosie) #The Rocket Song (Reprise) #A Party Celebration (Reprise) #Everyone is Special #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This marks: **The only time Adam and Jeffery appear together. **The only time BJ appears with Jeffery. **The 5th time nobody says goodbye. **The start of Barney & Friends' Second Era and Post-Movie (September 2, 1997) **The first use of the new Barney doll, which would appear in Seasons 4-6 and the latter half of Season 10, and Season 11-last season. **The last appearence of the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the second movie Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure and Season 10B-onwards. **The last use of the Season 3 intro for the theme song. **The only Second Era episode to use the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices (not counting Barney's Big Surprise since it's originally a live on stage show), before the costume/voice change in First Day of School (Season 4's first episode) on November 17, 1997. **The last regular appearences of Shawn and Tosha. Tosha would return in the Season 5 home video "Sing and Dance with Barney", and she and Shawn would return in the Season 12 home video "The Best of Barney". *The musical arrangement for I Love You was also heard in "Barney's Big Surprise". *This home video was filmed and produced in May - July 1997. Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney trailer #Barney's It's Raining, Iit's Pouring... VHS trailer #Joe Scruggs trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) 2005 Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warning #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: Help Is On The Way! trailer #Barney: The Land of Make Believe trailer #Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines trailer #Kipper: Amazing Discoveries trailer #The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)